


The Descision

by Macyown5



Series: Domestic Sterekness [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Der? Babe can I come in?"<br/>"Fuck off" came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Stiles tries to propose to Derek but everything goes wrong, but then gets very right in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Descision

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII I'm back!! Yay! I have brought the second part of this series. I am probably just gonna make the rest of this serious about them getting married and then their honeymoon! I might even add in a few kids or maybe a surprise Mpreg!!:) Comment and tell me what you would like to see! I hope you enjoy this! My tumblr is Kayolive-horan and I will be updating my other series today too! I plan on three stories if I get time! BYEE Stay Classy

Stiles woke up to find Derek wrapped around him, his head lying on his chest and his mouth slightly open and drooling. If it has been anyone else Stile would have found it disgusting. But since it was Derek he couldn't help but coo especially when he snuffled further into his chest.

It had taken them a long time to get to this point. It had been a constant struggle between Derek and his past. But finally they were settled with Derek more open than he had been even before the fire. In fact they were celebrating their three year anniversary today. And it was going to be spectacular if Stiles anything to say about it.

Stiles yawned as he tried quietly to slip out from under his boyfriend. He slowly slid, quietly schooching his butt across the bed. It wasn't until he got to the edge of the bed that he heard Derek speak. 

"Stiles. You know I can hear you dragging your butt" Derek yawned and rolled over, slightly opening an eye at him. Stiles grinned and rolled back on the bed, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. He pulled him in and murmured "Happy Anniversary" against Derek's lips. They kissed lazily for a little bit before Stiles remembered what he had planned for the day. He detached himself from Derek with the latter giving a groan of disapproval. 

"I'm going to go out for the day. I'll be back in time for dinner at 6:30" Stiles promised as he stuffed his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"But you said we would spend all day in bed?" Derek said confused as he got up giving Stiles a perfect view of his body, naked from the fun they had the night before.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I'll be back earlier at 5 so we can have extra time to ourselves," Stiles rushed as he gave Derek a peck on the lips and turned to go.   
If he would have looked back maybe he would have seen the hurt and confusion shining through Derek's face.

 

 

 

Stiles rushed over to where Isaac and Scott were rooming together. He had already informed the pack about his plan. He was going to ask Derek to marry him tonight after they went to dinner and dancing. He had planned it all out with the pack.  
.   
Stiles sneezed unexpectedly and realized his allergies were beginning to act up. He would definitely need allergy medicine so it would do something stupid like sneeze in Derek's face during the proposal.

Finally he arrived at Scott's place and went straight in to find some medicine. He found the first thing he could: Benadryl. Perfect, now he would be able to do this proposal right. Stiles had this planned perfectly so that nothing could go wrong. He finished taking it just as Scott and Isaac came downstairs to find him.

"Do you still have the present I hid here?" Stiles said wringing his hands nervously. He had gotten Derek a photo album with all old photos of his family inside and the engagement ring of course. He had hid both here because Derek always found his presents early. Whether it was a werewolf thing or Derek thing, Stiles didn't know.

"Yep right here," Isaac said handing stiles the supplies as he took a seat on the couch. "Me and Scott are going out. Go ahead and get everything prepared. The pack already knows not to interrupt you two tonight. Don't worry we won't say anything to Derek just in case he catches on."

Stiles nodded, said his goodbyes, and got back to the task at hand: finding a way to wrap the gift he had for Derek. As he went along he could feel his eyes getting heavier. He looked at the clock. It was only 2:48. He figured he could take a small nap. He had told Derek five so he had time. The next thing he knew he was asleep.

 

 

 

 

Stiles woke up to his phone buzzing he looked at his phone and saw missed calls and texts from all the members of the pack and a lot from Derek. Then he looked at the clock. It was 8:32. He jumped up and took the presents, not even caring that he had forgotten to wrap it. He had to get home before he ruined this anymore. Stiles called Scott on the way home and instantly Scott was yelling at him through the phone

"Dude, where the hell are you! Lydia is with Derek right now and he is pissed. How could you forget your own anniversary dinner you were planning!"   
Stiles knew he was in deep trouble. In fact he would probably be in the doghouse for a few months if he didn't fix this. How could a perfectly good day end up going this wrong? 

"Tell him I'm sorry and I'm on my way. I don't know what happened! One moment I was wrapping the gift. The next I was being woken up by the constant ringing of my phone." Stiles explained as he thought back to what had happened. He hadn’t done anything specific that he could think of….. The Benadryl! Of course he probably hadn't taken the non-drowsy version. God he was so stupid. 

 

Stiles pulled up to the loft and ran inside to find the pack sitting in the living room. Instantly pissed faces of werewolves were looking at him, even Jackson looked like he wanted to murder Stiles. He would deal with them later but now his mind was only chanting one thing: DerekDerekDerek. 

He found Lydia outside of the bedroom. She turned to him and Stiles could see she was seething just as much as the rest of them.

"Lydia..." Stiles tried to say, but was quickly interrupted. 

Lydia held her hand up and shook her head, obviously not wanting to deal with Stiles shit right now. "We will talk later. Right now I'm not the one who is hurt”. She pushed past Stiles and went down the stairs. He sighed and knocked on the door. 

"Der? Babe can I come in?"

"Fuck off" came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Stiles tried the door and found it unlocked. When he went inside he found Derek sitting reading a book. But his eyes were red and puffy from recent crying. Derek didn't look up as he came in, just quietly kept reading. Yep, Stiles had successfully ruined this for himself.

Stiles gingerly sat on the bed by where Derek's feet. When he reached to rub on of them like he usually did when he had pissed of Derek, but Derek quickly tucked both feet under himself. Now Stiles knew he was in deep trouble

He looked up to find Derek still reading his book, but to his horror there were fat tears streaming down his face. Stiles felt like a complete asshole. He could only imagine what crazy scenarios had been going through Derek’s head when he didn’t come back. Derek had confessed a long time ago that he was always afraid that Stiles or the pack would leave him one day. Stiles wanted to reach for him and explain.

Derek finally set down his book, wiped away the stray tears on his face, and turned to face Stiles. His face was a mask of stoic just like the first time they had met. It scared Stiles more than any supernatural thing had in his life. Stiles finally broke out of his shock and reached for Derek, only to be pushed away again as Derek got out of the bed, wiping more tears from the face. 

"You didn't have to come back if you didn't want to. You could have at least called! I got dressed, sat here, and waited for you looking like an idiot. At first I thought you were probably just a little bit late, but then you weren't answering your phone. I thought something had happened to you. I told you we didn't have to celebrate this was your idea!" Derek fumed from where he was angrily pacing in front of Stiles. It reminded him of an irritated caged animal. That description probably wasn’t too far off at this point.

The words hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He loved Derek so much it hurt to think about sometimes. This was all just a big misunderstanding and a huge fuck up on Stiles part.

"Derek I do care I swear! I know I was distant this morning and have been distant for the last few weeks but you have to know that I do care and love you! I fell asleep at Scott and Isaac's house because I took Benadryl and it made me drowsy. I’m sorry I didn’t call and I’m sorry I left you alone," Stiles whispered the last part as he stepped forward. He reached up to cup Derek’s cheek, staring deep into his eyes, begging Derek to find the truth in them

 

Derek looked at him and Stiles knew that he could hear the truth in Stiles heartbeat and see it clearly in his eyes. He finally nodded and hugged Stiles close, to which Stiles sighed on relief. They stood there like that for some time, just breathing each other in, before Stiles took a step back. Derek looked at him curiously.

"I have your anniversary present. I didn't want you to find it early which is why I was at Scott and Isaac's house," Stiles handed the photo album to him. Derek opened the album and his eyes once again filled with tears, but this time for the right reason. Stiles watched him flip through it with awe before he had an arm full of werewolf kissing him, telling him how much he loved him and that he was forgiven.

Stiles was glad but he knew what he had to do. He took Derek's hand and led him down to where the pack was gathered. The pack seemed relieved when they saw their interlocked hands and Derek's smiles. Stiles knew he wasn't all the way off the hook but he would be soon. 

"Guys as pissed off as you are at me, there was a reason for all this. While all you guys know, I think it's time for Derek to find out." Stiles stated while clapping his hands together in a grand gesture and turned to Derek  
.   
Derek looked at him, obviously confused. Then Stiles got to one knee and took Derek's hand, pulling the ring out of his pocket with the other. The whole pack cheered and whooped behind Stiles, boosting his confidence as he took a deep breath. 

"Derek Luke Hale, I have loved you ever since you slammed me against that first wall because hello sexy, but you also had so much more to you than just a brooding wolf. You may not like to how it but you are the sweetest caring person ever in a handsomely rugged way. And you honestly makes my days and nights. So will you please let me have the honor of making you my husband?" Stiles asked as he held his breath quietly waiting for the answer. 

“Stiles…”Derek said softly smiling, “Of course I will”. Stiles quickly slipped the ring on his finger. He has Deaton especially make it. When Derek shifted it would turn into a ring around his foot. He was especially proud of the design he had made with Dean and Cas when they came into town. Castiel had told him he had the same one made for when Dean went out and got into crazy situations

Derek kissed Stiles like his life depended on it, grinning softly into his mouth. The pack was clapping and whooping all around them. Stiles felt on top of the world as his family stood around him and his boyfriend-now-fiancée was smiling at him like he was the only thing that matter. Well other than telling the Sheriff…. But they would deal with it later. Derek turned and gave him the widest smile Stiles had ever seen on his face

In that moment Stiles knew he had made the right decision


End file.
